Love Me for Who I Am
by spazzgirl
Summary: Naruto and Sakura have been dating, and life was good for him. But then Naruto fuses with the Kyuubi and goes through some BIG changes. full summary inside. One shot. dedicated to my friend Kyuubi's Naruto and Sakura


**Love Me for Who I Am**

**Spazz: hey guys**

**Naruto: hey**

**Spazz: I hoped you guys like my story ****How She Means So Much to You**

Naruto: I did 

**Spazz: no one asked you**

**Naruto: jerk**

**Spazz: anyways this is my first one-tailed Kyuubi/Naruto and Sakura story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kishimaru, Kishimaru belongs to my good friend Kyuubi's Naruto and Sakura who gave Kishimaru to me as a gift**

**Naruto: who the hell is Kishimaru?**

**Spazz: well if you read Kyuubi's Naruto and Sakura profile he has a description of him, so Kishimaru is your brother**

**Naruto: oh**

**Summary: **Ever since Naruto and Sakura dated, life was good for him. But then Kyuubi tells him that he must fuse with Naruto in order to allow Naruto to use his chakra. Naruto goes through some BIG changes, when Sakura finds out will she still love him or break up with him.

Spazz: so this story is dedicated to Kyuubi's Naruto and Sakura, so let's begin 

**A/N: Kishimaru will be 10-years-old in this story**

Naruto, Sakura, and Kishimaru were eating at the ramen stand.

"Man can ramen get any better," said Naruto.

"I must agree with you big brother, ramen is the best food on earth," said Kishimaru.

Sakura giggled, the two were exactly alike. Both loved ramen and had the same smile.

"All right well I have to go to the hospital," said Sakura.

"All right bye Sakura," said Kishimaru.

"Bye Sakura-chan," said Naruto, as he gave her a kiss.

"So big brother what are we going to today," asked Kishimaru.

"Well squirt, how about we go swim in the lake today," said Naruto.

Kishimaru jumped up and down.

"Yeah let's go," said Kishimaru, as he ran to the lake.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, he began to catch up with his brother. Naruto and Kishimaru were having a water fight, until Kyuubi interrupted.

"**Kit I need to speak to you," said Kyuubi.**

"_What do you want," asked Naruto._

"**Kit as you know, the more you use my chakra, the slower it gets to you," said Kyuubi.**

"_So how do we get it to move faster," asked Naruto._

"**Well kit, you and I have to fuse," said Kyuubi.**

"What," shouted Naruto out loud.

"Big brother what did the Kyuubi say to you," asked Kishimaru.

"Well squirt, Kyuubi wants me to fuse with him," said Naruto.

"Why," asked Kishimaru.

"Kyuubi said that when he's letting me use some of his chakra, it moves slower for me to use," explained Naruto.

"So how are you going to be able to use it faster," asked Kishimaru.

"Kyuubi wants use to fuse," said Naruto.

"Oh," said Kishimaru.

"**Well kit, shall we begin," asked Kyuubi.**

"_Wait Kyuubi, what are the changes," asked Naruto._

"**Well kit, you get a fox tail and fox ears," said Kyuubi.**

"_Anything else," asked Naruto._

"**Well your whiskers become darker," said Kyuubi.**

"_What about me eyes," asked Naruto._

"**Kit your eyes stay the same," said Kyuubi.**

"_Ok let's begin," said Naruto._

"**Fine kit, but you'll feel some pain," explained Kyuubi.**

Naruto gulped. Red chakra began to surround Naruto, he began to scream in pain. Kishimaru's eyes widened as he saw his brother appearance began to change.

"**Well kit, we're done," said Kyuubi.**

Naruto rubbed his head.

"Aw my head hurts so much," whined Naruto.

"Hey big brother are you ok," shouted Kishimaru.

Naruto clutched his ears, but notice his human ears weren't there.

"What the hell Kyuubi, where are my ears," said Naruto.

"**Kit you do have ears, but you don't have human ears, you have fox ears, which I told you," shouted Kyuubi.**

"_So how am I going to hid my ears and my tail," asked Naruto,_

He saw his tail moving sideways.

"Wow, I want a tail," said Kishimaru.

"**Well kit use a thing called genjutsu," shouted Kyuubi.**

Naruto's fox ears lowered.

"_Geez Kyuubi can you be any louder," asked Naruto._

Little did they know Ino saw Naruto's new look.

"I've got to tell Sakura," whispered Ino.

Naruto began to perform a genjutsu, so now he had human ears and his foxtail was hidden.

"Ah much better," said Naruto.

At the hospital 

Sakura was healing an injured Lee.

"Lee please be careful when you train," said Sakura.

"I can't Sakura-chan, each day Naruto-kun gets stronger, so I must train hard," shouted Lee.

Sakura smacked her forehead.

"Ok Lee your done, now please try to get some sleep," said Sakura.

"Hai Sakura-chan, sleeping will energize my youthfulness," shouted Lee, as he ran out of the hospital.

Sakura sighed and sat down.

"Hey forehead guess what," said Ino.

"Not now Ino, can't you see I'm tired," said Sakura.

"Ok, but it's about your boyfriend," smirked Ino.

"Why what's wrong with Naruto-kun," asked Sakura.

"Well Naruto has fox ears and a fox tail," said Ino.

"How did this happen," asked Sakura.

"I think it was the Kyuubi," said Ino (a/n: in my story all of Naruto's friends know he has the Kyuubi.)

"So you mean it's the Kyuubi that changed him," asked Sakura.

Ino nodded her head.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto undid the genjutsu and looked at his reflection.

"Great, I don't know how Sakura-chan will react," said Naruto.

"Aw come on big brother, maybe she'll think it's cute," comforted Kishimaru.

"I hope you're right, I'm just afraid she won't love me for who I am," said Naruto.

"Don't worry big brother I'm sure she'll still love you," said Kishimaru.

Naruto ruffled his little brother head.

"Thanks Kishimaru, we better go home," said Naruto.

Kishimaru nodded and followed Naruto, he put on the genjutsu to hide his appearance.

**With Sakura**

Sakura headed towards the Namikaze estate, were both Kishimaru and Naruto shared. Naruto suggested that she move in with them and she did.

"_Ino said that Naruto-kun had fox ears and a tail, I wonder what he'd look like," thought Sakura._

Sakura pictured Naruto with the same ears as the Kyuubi and a red tail, she shivered at the thought of it. She finally arrived at the estate and opened the door. Sakura noticed Kishimaru throwing a ball up the ceiling.

"Kishimaru do you know where Naruto-kun is," asked Sakura.

"He's in the room," said Kishimaru.

Sakura smiled and headed towards the room that both Sakura and Naruto shared. She saw Naruto under the covers.

"Naruto-kun is that you," asked Sakura.

Naruto nodded his head.

"Naruto-kun why don't you take the covers off," asked Sakura.

Naruto pulled the covers off and saw that he had his human ears and no tail.

"Naruto I know you have a genjutsu on," said Sakura.

"Yeah so what," asked Naruto.

Sakura crossed her arms, "Take it off," ordered Sakura.

Naruto shook his head. A smirk was on Sakura's face.

"Fine then, no sex," said Sakura.

"No sex, fine I'll take it off," said Naruto.

Naruto undid the genjutsu and Sakura gulped. His human ears, disappeared and was replaced with two fuzzy yellow ears with a yellow tail, and his whiskers were darker. Sakura couldn't help but blush.

"So I guess you want to break up with me," asked Naruto, as his fox ears lowered.

Sakura walked up to Naruto and scratched Naruto's ear, and was responded with a purr.

"Now why would I break up with my handsome man," whispered Sakura in Naruto's ear.

Naruto grinned and pulled Sakura into a passionate kiss. (a/n: Naruto and Sakura have the parents room, which is sound proof, so Kishimaru won't hear them moaning and stuff). Naruto laid Sakura on the bed, and his hands roamed over her body. Sakura moaned in his mouth, Naruto began to unbutton Sakura's nurse outfit.

Sakura helped Naruto take of her pants, so she was left in her underwear and bra. Sakura unzipped his jacked and Naruto took off his pants. Naruto continued kissing Sakura, and undid her bra, he sucked on one of them and played with the other. Naruto was responded with Sakura sexy moans. He then switched onto the other one, giving each breast the same treatment.

Naruto dragged his tongue until he reached Sakura's underwear. He took them off and stared at her dripping womanhood.

"He, your more wet than ever Sakura-chan," growled Naruto.

Sakura giggled, but moaned as Naruto's tongue entered her. She loved it when he used his tongue instead of his fingers. Sakura arched her back, and accidentally grabbed his fox ears.

"Ouch, Sakura-chan, be careful there sensitive," whined Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun," said Sakura.

"Well just grip the bed sheets," said Naruto.

Sakura nodded and gripped the bed sheets. Naruto resumed to licking Sakura's womanhood.

"Oh sweet Kami., Naruto-kun lick faster," moaned Sakura.

Naruto did what he was told.

"Naruto-kun I'm coming," moaned Sakura.

Her juices came into Naruto's hungry mouth. He licked the juices that covered her womanhood. Sakura flipped them over, she licked his nipples. Sakura gave light butterfly kisses until she reached the waistline of his boxer's. She swiftly took them off, and was greeted with Naruto's hardened manhood.

"Looks like someone needs some attention," teased Sakura.

Naruto couldn't help but blush. Sakura blew on Naruto's manhood from the base to the tip. She was responded with Naruto's moan, Sakura licked the tip of his manhood. She took the whole thing in her mouth, Sakura relaxed her throat so she could take it all in.

"_My god, she never did this before," thought Naruto._

"**Well kit, is just proves that she still loves you," said Kyuubi.**

Sakura bobbed her head up and down. Naruto's knuckles turn white, as he gripped the bed sheets tightly.

"Ah Sakura-chan, I'm coming," moaned Naruto.

Sakura went faster until Naruto reached his climax. She cleaned his manhood and positioned her self on Naruto's manhood, he held her hips. Sakura moaned as she felt the tip hit the back of her womanhood. She held her self up by putting her hands on Naruto's well toned chiseled body. Sakura rode Naruto, he thrusted his hips to give Sakura more pleasure. Naruto flipped them over, his tail moved happily as Naruto thrusted in Sakura's womanhood.

Sakura arched her back and wrapped her legs around his waist. Naruto brought Sakura into a heated kiss, as his tail wrapped itself around Sakura. Her nails left marks on Naruto's sweaty back.

"Naruto-kun I'm coming," moaned Sakura.

"Me too Sakura-chan," groaned Naruto.

Both came at the same, their juices mixed with each other. Naruto flipped them over, his tail pulled the blanket over them.

**Next day**

Naruto woke up first and put on a pair ox boxers and a shirt. He saw Kishimaru playing the Wii.

"Hey big brother, how'd it go," asked Kishimaru, as he got another strike.

"Well she still loves me for who I am," said Naruto.

Kishimaru smiled.

"Told you so," said Kishimaru.

Both laughed.

"All right squirt, start the game over, I want to play," said Naruto.

Kishimaru nodded and handed Naruto the other Wii remote. And the two played each other in Wii tennis.

**End**

**Spazz: well there you go guys**

**Don't forget **

**R&R**


End file.
